(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display including a delta type pixel type.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a widely used type of flat panel display. In general, an LCD includes two panels, each provided with field-generating electrodes, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes, to generate an electric field in the LC layer. The electric field determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust a polarization of incident light.
Typically, a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors are disposed in a substantially matrix pattern on a first display panel of the two display panels (hereinafter referred to as “a thin film transistor array panel”), and red, green, and blue color filters are disposed on a second display panel of the two display panels. A common electrode covers an entire surface of the second display panel (hereinafter referred to as “a common electrode panel”).
The liquid crystal display is typically classified as either a stripe type or a delta type, based on a pixel structure of the liquid crystal display. Furthermore, a delta type liquid crystal display is generally used to display a motion picture and/or in a stop image data display. Thus, the delta type liquid crystal display is often used in equipment such as a digital camera and a digital camcorder, for example.
A decrease in size, measured along a longitudinal direction of a liquid crystal display, is desired to improve the liquid crystal display.